Chat!
by odvie
Summary: Suite à une expérience, Renji se retrouve changé en chat. Comment va réagir son capitaine suite à cet incident? Yaoi à la fin. 0/20 en résumé. --'
1. Chapter 1

Chat!

Chapitre 1:

Le capitaine de la 6ème division planchait sur des dossiers tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Il leva la tête du formulaire qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder l'heure: 9h30. Pas de doute, son lieutenant avait encore oublié de se réveiller. Pestant contre les subordonnés incapables de se lever à l'heure, il replongea dans son formulaire.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être plus petit. Où suis-je? C'est quoi cette machine? Et…Pourquoi j'ai des pattes? Et pourquoi essaye-t-on de m'attraper? Hé!! Ne me touchez pas!!Non!!Tiens. Tout le monde se retrouve projeté contre les murs et la machine a explosé. Cà veut dire que j'ai utilisé mon reiatsu. Vite! La fuite!! Capitaine!! Je suis enfermédans un laboratoire. Tant pis. Je fais tout tomber pour atteindre la fenêtre la plus proche. Ah!! Je glisse!! Tiens, j'ai des griffes maintenant. Cool! Je peux m'accrocher au rebord et me glisser par l'ouverture. Wow!! C'est vachement haut! Comment descendre? En sautant? Je vais me tuer. Ils sont derrière moi! Pas le choix, je saute._

Byakuya releva la tête: bientôt 11h. Il se leva donc et se prépara pour la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines.Il se dirigea vers la 1ère division en songeant au meilleur moyen de traumatiser son lieutenant au point de ne plus arriver en retard au boulot.

«J'ai mis au point une nouvelle expérience. Déclara Kurotsuchi Mayuri avec fierté. J'ai réussi à transformer un shinigami en chat! Et du premier coup.

-Quel est l'intérêt d'une telle expérience? Demanda Soi Fong en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu… Et ben…

-Quelles sont les conséquences de cette manipulation? Interrogea Unohana Retsu, légèrement inquiète.

-Je crois savoir, plaisanta Shunsui Kyoraku, c'est pour se battre contre les arrancars avec plus d'efficacité. Myyaa!! – imite un miaulement et un geste pour faire le coup de griffe-

-Pourquoi pas? Continua Jushiro Ukitake en souriant. Je vois bien des chats mettre Aizen et ses sbires hors d'état de nuire.

-Myyaaaouu!! Reprit Shunsui en riant.

-Assez!!S'énerva le commandant général. Si personne n'a rien d'autre à annoncer, j'annule la réunion!

-Ouais, approuva Kenpachi, c'est chiant. Je sors, j'ai un combat à terminer.

-Mais… mais… balbutia le scientifique, … ce n'est pas fini!»

Tous les capitaines sortirent, en proie à un ras-le-bol collectif.

«Ohé!! Byakuya!! Appela Ukitake en agitant le bras bien haut. Viens déjeuner avec nous, çà changera.»

Il était évidemment hors de question de refuser. Le noble hocha la tête et le rejoignit.

_Bon, j'ai réussi à descendre. Maintenant, il faut sortir de cet endroit. Courons un peu, on ira plus vite. Alors, je sais que je suis dans la 12__ème__ division. Mais je ne vais pas rester ici, oh non! Pourquoi j'ai suivi Nemu? Aaahhh! Cà m'apprendra à ne pas me méfier de cette bande de tarés de scientifiques. Ah, le mur d'enceinte. Il est haut aussi celui-là, je vais plutôt le contourner et utiliser l'entrée._

Deux heures plus tard, le noble capitaine retourna dans son bureau car il avait – encore direz-vous- du travail. Il constata que Renji n'était toujours pas à son poste. Se disant tout simplement qu'il avait dût abuser sur le saké, chose courante il fallait l'avouer, il renonça à le chercher et se remit dans ses papiers. Il se passa deux heures sans aucune personne pour le déranger. Il commençait à s'ennuyer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

«Entrez, Lança Byakuya de sa voix impersonnelle.

-Capitaine, commença la voix timide de Hinamori qui entra prudemment dans le bureau, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… Vous n'auriez pas vu le lieutenant Abarai?

-Non.

-Je le cherche depuis ce matin. Merci et bonne journée, Capitaine.»

Elle sortit en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Le chef de clan soupira et se pencha sur son dossier encore incomplet à rendre à la 1ère division. Un chat rouge un peu étrange profita de l'attention détournée du capitaine pour s'introduire silencieusement dans la pièce. L'animal regarda un peu partout et s'assit devant la table sur laquelle reposait une pile de papiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya leva la tête:

«Renji? Je viens de reconnaitre ton reiatsu. Sors de ta cachette et explique-moi les raisons d'un tel retard.»

Pas de réponse. Il ne comprenait pas.

«Renji. Ne m'oblige pas à venir moi-même te chercher, sinon…

-Miaou!»

Là, le capitaine ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il sentir le reiatsu d'une personne alors qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages? Et ce chat. Que faisait-il là?

«Renji. La plaisanterie a assez duré. Montre-toi.

-Mmiaaouu!

-Va-t-en le chat!»

_Un chat? Je suis un chat? Mais c'est quoi ce bazar? Capitaine!! C'est moi!! Hé!! Pourquoi me chassez-vous? C'est moi!! Votre lieutenant. Mince! Vite, une cachette! Sous l'étagère!_

-Renji?

-Miaou.

-Impossible. Comment un… - tilt!!- L'expérience du capitaine Kurotsuchi! Non, c'est impossible. A moins que… Renji? Montre-toi.

-Rrou- mewon.»

Le félin sortit de sous le meuble et le noble put l'examiner du regard. Un grand chat rouge aux poils un peu ébourifffés avec d'étranges motifs noir sur le cou, les épaules, le ventre et le dos ainsi que la tête.

«Rou-miaou?

-Impossible, répéta le capitaine, Renji. Est-ce vraiment toi?

-Miaou.

-Impossible de se comprendre dans ces conditions. Renji, comment dis-tu oui?

-Miaou!

-Et non?

-Mewon!

-D'accord. Je dois donc te poser que des questions simples où tu dois répondre par oui ou non. C'est çà?

-Miaou.

-Viens-tu de la 12ème division?

-Miaou.

-Etais-tu volontaire à cette expérience?

-Mewon!

-Je vois. Renji. Suis-moi. Je dois parler au capitaine Kurotsuchi.

-Rrrou?

-Viens.»

Le félin se leva et trottina derrière Byakuya en direction de la caserne de la division scientifique. Plus tard, on entendit des cris de frayeur mêlés à la douleur, ainsi qu'une explosion de pétales de cerisier visible pour tous les habitants du Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Renji ?

-Rrrrou ?

-Que fais-tu dans cet arbre ? Descends.

-Mewon !

-Non ? Depuis quand refuses-tu d'obéir ?

-Mewonn ! 

-Si tu as peur de Senbonsakura, il n'est plus à l'état de shikai et encore moins de bankai. C'est cela que tu voulais savoir ?

-Miaou. »

Renji sauta de sa branche et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe. Il s'étira longuement avant de suivre son supérieur. Ce dernier semblait encore en colère, ce qui suffisait pour son lieutenant pour se méfier. Les autres shinigamis s'écartant sur le passage du noble, certains remarquaient la présence du félin et se demandaient si l'animal en question n'était pas suicidaire. Byakuya se rendit compte des regards qui pesaient sur lui et son aura s'en noircit encore plus. Le chat rouge sentit le danger et préféra courir vers la 6ème division, juste au cas où (on ne sait jamais). Au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être en retard au travail, quoique, dans son état il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. A part chasser les souris et encore, servir de mascotte ou de décoration sur une chaise. Ne sachant que faire, il se réfugia sous l'étagère où étaient entreposés plusieurs dizaines de dossiers.

_Au moins ici, je ne dérangerai personne._

Le capitaine ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, occupé par une nouvelle pile de paperasse. D'abord surpris par cet étrange comportement de son lieutenant, il se dit que c'était normal vu l'expérience qu'il avait subie. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Le noble se leva et s'approcha de l'étagère :

« Renji ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Je sais que tu te caches là-dessous. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Byakuya commençait à s'impatienter.

« Renji, sors. »

Le silence lui répondit. Il abandonna la partie face à cette tête de mule et retourna à ses formulaires. La matinée se déroula ainsi : l'un travaillait et l'autre boudait sous l'étagère. A midi, le capitaine Ukitake vint au bureau avec son collègue Kyoraku pour inviter le chef de clan à manger avec eux. Ce dernier accepta devant l'air suppliant de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et se leva. Il laissa la fenêtre entrouverte avant de partir. Renji en profita pour sortir silencieusement et se trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

« Alors Byakuya, lança joyeusement Jushiro. Je n'ai pas vu Abarai. Il est malade ?

-Il a un petit problème de fourrure.

-Fourrure ? Répéta Kyoraku en recrachant son saké. C'est lui le cobaye de Kurotsuchi ? Je t'ai vu le punir hier soir. Ton zanpakutôt n'est vraiment pas discret quand tu le libères.

-Woahh !! S'exclama le capitaine de la 13ème division. Un chat rouge ! Il doit être mignon comme tout. Ce n'est pas courant en plus.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mignon dans cette histoire, remarqua le noble en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu devrais être fier, plaisanta l'homme en rose, ton lieutenant est la première arme anti-arrancars. Il va les découper à grands coups de griffes. Mmyyaaoouuu !!! »

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur face à un Byakuya qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Renji de son côté, tentait d'échapper au capitaine Komamura en prise à son instinct de chasser les chats. Après avoir fait un sprint dans les ruelles du Seireitei, il escalada un mur dans l'espoir d'échapper à son poursuivant, mais face aux crocs acérés très impressionnants pour un félin de petite taille, il s'enfuit et trouva refuge au sommet d'un chêne haut de 6 mètres. Ne sachant que faire, Iba partit appeler Kira et Hisagi à la rescousse pour retenir son supérieur occupé à gronder et à montrer les crocs au pied de l'arbre. Ikkaku et Yumichika qui passaient par là éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que Kenpachi qui proposa de trancher l'arbre d'un coup de sabre. Ce qu'il fit sous les regards effrayés des vice-capitaines.

Arg !! Bande de tarés !! Non !! Capitaine Zaraki !! Ne faîtes pas çà !! Je vais me faire dévorer !!! Au secours !

Les autres shinigamis furent choqués de voir le capitaine de la 7ème division poursuivre un chat rouge avec, accrochés à son haori blanc de capitaine, les vice-capitaines Iba, Kira et Hisagi trainants lamentablement par terre.

Byakuya, voyant passer cet étrange cortège, reconnu avec horreur son subordonné et, sous les regards hilares d'Ukitake et de Kyoraku, partit à la rescousse de celui-ci. Ce « joyeux » remue-ménage dura toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Byakuya ! Appela Ukitake en s'approchant du noble avec son ami Kyoraku. Un coup de main pour bouger ton chat de cette branche ?

-Non merci. J'y arriverai seul, à coup de Sebonsakura s'il le faut, mais il descendra.

-Ne le traumatise pas d'avantage, sourit l'homme avec sa cape à fleurs. Rappelle-toi qu'il a été poursuivi par un renard géant. Le pauvre, il en est encore tout gonflé, il a doublé de volume.

-Il s'en remettra, affirma le capitaine de la 6ème division qui dégaina son sabre.

-Byakuya, le prévint Jushiro, je ne ferais pas çà si j'étais à ta place.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un chat qui a eu peur est très imprévisible. Il pourrait se jeter sur toi sans raison.

-Il n'oserait pas.

-Bon, je t'ai prévenu, bonne chance. »

Le duo s'éloigna, laissant Byakuya au pied d'un cerisier occupé à convaincre son subordonné de le rejoindre.

Il se passa deux jours sans incident, à part le fait que Rikichi avait marché sur la queue du chat et qu'il dut courir dans tout le QG de la division avec un félin furieux à ses trousses toutes griffes dehors. Honteux, le capitaine en cassa son stylo.

L'après-midi même, Renji fut surpris de voir qu'il ne pouvait plus entrer dans le bâtiment. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il se dirigea vers la 11ème division.

« Ohé !! Renji !! Hurla Ikkaku en envoyant un shinigami par la fenêtre par un coup de sabre de bois. Viens !!

-Rrrou ?

-Oui, viens !! »

_Comment m'a-t-il reconnu ? Au moins, ici, personne ne me marchera dessus. Salut les gars !_

« Oh, tu es plus beau avec ta forme humaine, commenta Yumichika en se coiffant. Quoique, tu n'es pas vilain comme çà.

-Miaou.

-Une coupelle de saké ? Proposa le 3ème siège de la 11ème division. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses boire dans un verre.

-Mewon.

-Tu vas boire ? Interrogea le 5ème siège. Ton capitaine ne va pas se mettre en colère ?

-Mewon »

_Aucun risque, il s'occupe de ses papiers. Tant qu'il remarque mon absence, j'ai le temps de faire un coma éthylique et d'en sortir. Merci les copains !_

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter entre eux autour d'une bouteille de saké et à chahuter, tout en faisant attention aux coups de griffes non intentionnels. Yachiru, intriguée par le bruit occasionné, s'approcha :

« Vous faîtes quoi Crâne d'œuf et Plume-Plume ? Je peux jouer avec vous ? Oh !! Il est trop mignon le chat !!! »

Un miaulement étranglé retentit et Ikkaku éclata de rire, sous le regard attendris de Yumichika qui trouvait cette scène vraiment mignonne. Renji tenta un instant de se débattre mais abandonna la partie.

_Tant qu'elle ne m'étouffe pas, çà va. Et arrêtez de vous foutre de moi les autres !! C'est pas drôle ! Au secours !! J'ai un pot de colle qui me comprime les os !! Arg !!_

Kenpachi fut étonné de revoir sa fille avec plein de poils rouges sur elle. Quand elle lui expliqua la situation avec Renji changé en chat, il éclata de son rire de psychopathe et rentra dans ses quartiers se coucher.

Le lendemain, Byakuya s'étonna de ne pas voir son lieutenant de la journée. En passant devant la 11ème division pour faire signer des dossiers, il vit son subordonné se prendre la tête joyeusement avec Ikkaku à coup de griffes pour l'un et à main nues pour l'autre. Pour lui, le temps sembla s'arrêter sous les mimiques du félin rouge aux motifs noirs. Une sensation étrange lui parcouru les membres, le remplissant d'une haine sans précédent, une furieuse envie de sortir Sebonsakura le prit. Luttant contre cette pensée, il lança un regard mauvais aux deux « combattants » et reprit son chemin. Il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer cette scène et fut incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. Que faisait ce vulgaire 3ème siège avec _son_ lieutenant ? Il n'en décolérait pas.

Il se mit régulièrement à espionner le petit groupe et constata amèrement que Renji reprenait du poil de la bête. En effet, il ne boudait plus sous un meuble, mais jouait avec Yachiru quand elle ne lui faisait pas de câlin ou se bagarrait avec ses amis. Sentant ses mains trembler, il tenta de se calmer et de trouver un moyen de se changer les idées. Il leur lança un dernier regard noir et tourna les talons. Ses officiers et sous-officiers subissaient sa mauvaise humeur et tentaient d'y échapper en faisant de leur mieux, ou en évitant au maximum de se retrouver dans le même périmètre de 20 mètres autour de lui.

Une semaine se passa ainsi. Alors qu'il menait sa division au terrain d'entrainement, il croisa la raison de sa mauvaise humeur : un chat rouge qui courait allégrement après une feuille d'arbre emportée par le vent. Des pétales de cerisiers tranchèrent celle-ci en fines lamelles.

_Oups ! Je crois que mon capitaine n'est pas content. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait comme bêtise ? _

« Lieutenant Abarai. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. »

_Cà, c'est très mauvais. La dernière qu'il m'a appelé par mon grade, c'est quand j'ai failli faire exploser l'aile droite du QG suite à un exercice de kidô._

« Alors comme çà, vous préférez vous amuser avec la 11ème division, siffla le noble avec hargne.

_Là, çà va vraiment mal finir. Et le pire dans tout çà, c'est que j'ai pas réservé ma place au cimetière en cas de problème._

Les autres shinigamis préférèrent s'éloigner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Alors comme çà, vous préférez vous amuser avec la 11ème division, siffla le noble avec hargne. Plutôt que de travailler dans la votre. »

_Je suis mal._

Renji recula prudemment, le poil hérissé. C'était la première qu'il voyait son supérieur dans cet état et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Fallait-il fuir ou se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur les jambes du capitaine ? Son instinct lui ordonnait de courir le plus vite et loin possible. Byakuya plaça son sabre devant son visage et annonça les mots redoutés :

« Chire, Sebonsakura. »

Aussitôt, la lame se désagrégea et les pétales de cerisier se dirigèrent vers le félin qui se rassembla pour bondir. Il en esquiva une dizaine, mais pas les autres qui couvrirent son corps de stries rouges écarlates contrastant légèrement avec le pelage déjà rouge. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas riposter dans son état, il préféra courir aussi vite que ses nouvelles blessures le lui permettaient. Heureusement que ce corps de chat lui permettait de se faufiler un peu partout, sinon il ne savait pas comment échapper à Sebonsakura. Il slaloma entre les ruelles, sauta sur un mur pour se réfugier sur le toit, chose inutile car son supérieur l'avait vu. Un pétale frôla sa gorge de quelques millimètres.

_Je vais y laisser des poils dans cette histoire, je le sens. Il m'en a raccourci plusieurs, mieux qu'une paire de ciseaux. Aïe !! Touché à une patte ! Trop dangereux ce mec, fuyons !!_

Il continua sa course jusqu'à un bosquet, où les pétales de cerisiers ne pouvaient plus le suivre à travers les buissons.

Byakuya resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur une flaque de sang dans laquelle baignaient des poils rouges et noirs. Lentement son regard suivit les traces laissées par Renji et son sabre. Il soupira et rejoignit ses officiers au terrain d'entrainement.

« T'aurais pas vu Renji ? Demanda Ikkaku à Yachiru. On ne le voit plus depuis ce matin.

-Non. Répondit celle-ci d'un air sérieux. Il courait après une feuille mais après… Je ne sais pas où il est.

-Flûte ! Pesta le chauve. J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu d'ennuis.

-De plus, renchérit Yumichika, j'ai senti le reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki ces derniers jours autour de la caserne. C'est mauvais.

-Si tu l'dis, se renfrogna son ami, on ne va pas déranger ce noble pour çà. Il va nous tuer après. Allons voir Kira et Hisagi, ils savent peut-être quelque chose. »

_C'est douloureux. Pourquoi je me suis caché au milieu des ronces ? Je saigne. Espérons qu'il n'y a pas de prédateurs ici, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi. Je me sens bizarre… Comme si une pièce noire m'enveloppait… Je devrais peut-être me reposer un peu._

« Renji ? Demanda Izuru avec étonnement. Je croyais qu'il était en mission. Il a vraiment été changé en chat ?

-Oui. Répondit Yumichika tandis qu'Hisagi tentait de sortir de son fou rire.

-Et vous l'avez perdu ?

-C'est ce que l'on croit, en effet. Si tu voies un chat rouge avec des drôles de motifs noirs, tu nous préviens.

-Okay. »

Le duo de la 11ème division sortit du QG de la 3ème. Encore raté.

« Peut-être à la division de Rukia, proposa le crâne d'œuf, il l'aime bien. Il aurait pu passer la journée avec elle !

-Bonne idée. Allons-y. »

Le soir, ils rentrèrent avec une inquiétude grandissante. Ils avaient cherché toute l'après-midi et aucun résultat.

« Allons nous coucher, lança Yumichika, on ne pourra le retrouver dans le noir. La nuit, tous les chats sont gris. On verra demain. »

Byakuya se dirigeait vers son manoir. Passant à proximité d'un buisson, il sursauta quand il entendit une branche craquer. Il s'approcha et reconnu la silhouette.

« Renji ? »

Le chat ne répondit pas.

« Tu es encore en vie après tout çà ? Ricana le capitaine. Tu es plus résistant que je ne croyais. Que veux-tu ? T'excuser ?-Il brandit son sabre- C'est un peu tard pour des excuses. »

Le félin leva la tête et le shinigami put découvrir un regard fou, ne reflétant rien d'autre qu'une folie meurtrière et douloureuse. Commençant à réaliser l'amplitude des dégats, il s'accroupit pour mieux voir et tendit sa main.

SCHRAK !!

Byakuya se releva rapidement et examina sa main blessée. Son lieutenant s'était jeté sans prévenir sur sa main et l'avait sauvagement griffée et mordue. Le bout de sa manche était déchiré. D'où venait cet accès de violence ? Le noble ne trouvait pas de réponse.

« Renji ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Un sifflement menaçant sortit du chat qui se hérissa.

« Renji ? »

L'animal cracha et s'enfuit. Le chef de clan fit demi-tour et alla voir Ukitake.

« Byakuya !! S'exclama le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as eu un problème avec ton lieutenant. Il est encore coincé dans un arbre ? Le capitaine Komamura l'a poursuivi ?

-Jushiro, commença le brun, est ce qu'un chat peut attaquer sans raison ?

-Tu lui as fait quoi dans la journée ?

-…

-Je vois. Il est blessé ?

-Oui.

-Un chat blessé est imprévisible et peut aussi devenir méchant. Il était dans quel état quand tu l'as vu ?

-Il semblait complètement fou, je ne le reconnais plus.

-C'est mauvais.

- ??

-S'il est fou comme tu viens de le dire, c'est la douleur qui l'a rendu comme çà. Tu n'es pas près de le rattraper.

-Comment çà ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai pu approcher un chat fortement blessé, il était mort. »

Byakuya pâlit soudainement :

« On ne peut vraiment pas les rattraper ?

-Non, la folie est le dernier stade. Si tu le retrouves, soit il sera trop tard, soit tu ne pourras pas le toucher. Et sache que les animaux blessés se font rapidement dévorer par les autres.

-Je dois le retrouver !

-Byakuya ! Tu ne sais même pas où il peut se trouver !

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je dois réparer mes erreurs et le retrouver ! »

Il disparut dans un shumpô, laissant son maître seul et inquiet à propos du shinigami rouge.

Se servant des traces de sang sur le sol et du repérage de reiatsu, Byakuya craignait une macabre découverte. Il était responsable de la santé de ses subordonnés, son devoir était de les protéger, pas de les taillader à coups de Zanpakutôt. Il sortit du Seireitei et s'enfonça dans un bois menant aux limites de la Soul Society. Arrivé sur une grande étendue d'herbe bordée de cerisiers, il promena son regard un peu partout. Il était ici, il le savait. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna sur sa droite.

« Renji ? »

C'était un renard. Ce dernier s'enfuit à la vue du shinigami. Raté. Il s'avança vers les arbres et distingua un groupe de rats qui se dirigeait tous vers le même point. Après les avoir suivi, il se rendit compte que le point en particulier était…

« Renji !! »

Le capitaine se mit à courir et, d'un coup de Sebonsakura, repoussa les rongeurs. Ensuite il se pencha vers son lieutenant qui gisait dans une flaque de sang.

« Renji ! Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dut me laisser emporter. – il souleva le corps inerte dans ses bras-Ne meurs pas !! Tu m'entends ? Ne meurs pas, Renji !! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

« Renji !! Bats-toi !! Je te ramène au Seireitei. Mince. D'où vient cette blessure ? On dirait qu'un animal a commencé à le dévorer. »

Serrant le chat dans ses bras, Byakuya usa du shumpô pour retourner au Seireitei. Il hésitait entre l'hôpital et son manoir, ne sachant pas si la capitaine Unohana accepterait de soigner un animal. Finallement, il opta pour un compromis : il amènerait son lieutenant à l'hôpital ce soir et ensuite le garderait auprès de lui. Manquant de percuter un garde de nuit au détour d'une ruelle, il se mit à courir avec son fardeau en direction de la 4ème division. Les officiers apeurés par le reiatsu alarmant du noble s'enfuirent dans toutes les directions. La vice-capitaine Kotetsu méfiante s'approcha et eut la surprise de découvrir un félin rouge inconscient et ensanglanté dans les bras du Kuchiki.

« Suivez-moi. Intervint Unohana qui apparut derrière Isane. Capitaine Kuchiki, je vais m'en occuper. »

Se doutant qu'Ukitake les avaient certainement prévenues, le noble les suivit sans hésiter. Une fois au bureau du médecin, il posa son lieutenant sur la table, Unohana se pencha pour l'examiner :

« Isane ? Appela-t-elle.

-Capitaine ? Accourut celle-ci prête à recevoir les ordres.

-Occupez-vous du capitaine Kuchiki. Il est blessé à la main droite. Quand à moi, je m'occupe de son vice-capitaine.

-Vice-capitaine ? Mais c'est un…

-Un chat. Termina Byakuya d'une voix impersonnelle pour cacher son inquiétude. Je vous expliquerez plus tard.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait. »

La capitaine commença à œuvrer sur son patient. Le chef de clan lança un dernier regard inquiet à son subordonné avant de se laisser soigner. Il écoutait Isane lui donner des conseils élémentaires pour éviter l'infection des plaies, surtout celles causées par des animaux. Elle lui conseillait aussi l'usage de gants pour s'occuper de son chat dans les prochains jours et de ne pas s'inquiéter si sa main restait raide pendant deux ou trois jours, une des griffes ayant touché un nerf. Cette dernière chose fut prise comme une punition pour le capitaine qui ne disait rien. Aussitôt sa main nettoyée et bandée, il retourna au bureau de sa collègue pour voir son « chat » comme disaient Isane et les autres officiers.

Une fois rentrée, il aperçut la capitaine qui passait un onguent sur le flanc droit de Renji.

-Je n'ai pas fini les soins, Capitaine Kuchiki.

-Je sais. Mais je souhaite rester près de lui.

-Pouvez-vous le mettre sur dos ?

-Le dos ?

-Oui. Vous le calez entre vos avant-bras pour le garder dans cette position. Des rats ont commencé à le dévorer au niveau du flanc droit et du ventre. Heureusement, aucun organe n'a été touché.

-Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

-Oui, mais ce sera difficile. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ses blessures sont sérieuses. D'ailleurs, on pourrait penser que votre zanpakutôt a sa part de responsabilité dans tout çà. Le reste, ce sont des griffures dues aux buissons et des morsures d'autres animaux. Il a eu de la chance : quelques minutes de plus et vous retrouviez une dépouille à moitié mangée par des rongeurs. »

Byakuya ne répondit pas et se contenta de maintenir le blessé pour aider sa collègue. Sa main commençait à lui faire mal. Pas de doute, son lieutenant s'était vengé en lui infligeant une paralysie temporaire et aussi douloureuse. A sa demande, il le souleva légèrement pour lui permettre d'enrouler les plaies dans des bandages serrés. A la fin, il se retrouva avec un chat ressemblant à une momie.

« Voilà, souffla la médecin en retirant ses gants, ce sera tout pour ce soir. Si possible, empêchez-le de bouger. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ses blessures se rouvrent, ce serait ennuyeux autant pour nous que pour lui. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour les soins. Faîtes très attention.

-D'accord. Répondit le capitaine en prenant son lieutenant dans ses bras.

-Très bien, conclut Unohana en souriant gentiment, bonne nuit, Capitaine Kuchiki. »

Au moment de sortir du bâtiment, le noble s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait abondamment. Soupirant à l'idée de se faire mouiller pour rentrer chez lui, il enveloppa son fardeau dans son écharpe de sorte qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec une quelconque goutte d'eau et utilisa le shumpô pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au manoir Kuchiki.

Rukia, qui l'aperçut trempé avec un paquet bizarre dans ses bras, n'osa pas lui poser de question mais frémit quand elle vit du sang sur le kimono de son frère. Celui-ci aperçut sa gène mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il rentra dans sa chambre et posa son paquet sur un coussin avant de retirer son haori blanc mouillé. Remarquant le sang sur son kimono, il se résigna à se changer complètement histoire d'être bien au sec.

« Nii-sama ? Demanda une voix timide derrière la porte.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Rukia ?

-C'est pour vous prévenir. Je parts en mission dans le monde réel demain. C'est tout. Bonne nuit, Nii-sama.

-Bonne nuit Rukia. » Souffla le capitaine en ajustant sa tenue.

Il s'approcha de Renji et entreprit de retirer l'écharpe qui le recouvrait. Caressant machinalement la tête du chat, il se demandait comment réagirait son subordonné s'il savait où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Souriant (mais c'est presque imperspectible) à cette idée, il passa sa main valide le long du corps recouvert de bandages et regarda par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait toujours.

« Et tu ne sais pas quand il se réveillera ? Interrogea Ukitake en sirotant son thé.

-Non, c'est pourquoi j'essaie de le garder près de moi. »

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis l'incident. Les capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku avaient réussi à convaincre le noble Kuchiki à rester avec eux pour boire un thé et parler un peu. Ce dernier gardait toujours un œil sur son lieutenant, lisant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Jushiro décida d'intervenir :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Byakuya. Abarai a déjà vu pire, ton bankai par exemple. Et puis un chat c'est très résistant, tu sais.

-Oui, renchérit Shunsui en se servant une coupe de saké, d'où l'expression « les chats ont quatre pattes et neuf vies. Quoi ?-son ami le regardait avec des yeux ronds avant de pouffer de rire- C'est Nanao qui me l'a dit une fois. Fallait bien que je la ressorte un jour. »

Ukitake se mit à rire devant la moue boudeuse de l'homme en rose, ce qui provoqua un micro-sourire de la part de Byakuya. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le sérieux revenu, le capitaine aux cheveux blanc remarqua la main de son ancien disciple.

« Qu'as-tu fais à ta main ? Tu t'es blessé ?

-Mais non, plaisanta le buveur de saké, il a eu une tendinite à force d'écrire des rapports toute la journée –regard noir lourd de menaces de la part du noble-. Non, non. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est pas une tendinite.

-Alors ? Insista Jushiro en affichant une mine inquiète.

-Un coup de griffe de la part de mon lieutenant. Répondit l'interrogé de sa voix polaire. Je considère çà comme une vengeance pour les blessures que je lui ai infligées.

-Attends un peu –Shunsui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles- Cà veut dire que tu ne vas pas l'étriper ? Whaaa. Tu fais des progrès. Un petit saké pour fêter çà ? – il se resservit une nouvelle coupe.

-Byakuya, proposa le buveur de thé avec un grand sourire, une partie de cartes ? »

L'après-midi s'acheva ainsi, au son des éclats de rire de Shunsui et du bruit furtif des cartes sur la table basse. Le capitaine Kuchiki sourit intérieurement et caressa doucement le chat rouge posé sur ses genoux.

Note de l'auteur : si c'est nul, dîtes-le, n'hésitez pas.

Renji : Comment çà je suis sur les genoux de mon capitaine ?

Auteur : Cà ne te plait pas ? Tu préfères peut-être Mayuri ? Tu sais, on peut encore changer…

R : Non non. C'est très bien.

Mayuri : On m'a appellé ? Je vais jouer un rôle majeur dans l'histoire ? Au fait, vu que Renji est en mauvais état, je pourrai le reprendre comme cobaye, non ?

R : Dans tes rêves !

Byakuya : Chire Sebonsakura.

A : Hé !! Non !! L'usage des zanpakutôts est interdit en dehors de la fic ! Rangez çà !!

B : technique n°4 du Hadô : Byakuraï.

Mayuri est hors-jeu.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : désolés si çà prend du temps mais les profs du lycées donnent beaucoup de travail T_T. Donc, pas d'auteurricide, ni de torture en tout genre.

Chapitre 6 :

Byakuya se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé : son chat – c'était ainsi que ses collègues appelaient son lieutenant- venait de bouger, légèrement, mais c'était notable. Il tenta un geste apaisant pour le garder sur lui et posa sa main sur sa tête pile entre les deux oreilles.

_Je suis pas mort ? Ah je suis toujours un chat ! Et heu… pourquoi des genoux ? C'est marrant, çà bouge quand je plante mes griffes. Alors je suis sur… Arg !! Mon capitaine !!! Vite ! Sauve qui peut !!_

Le capitaine eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Renji par un bandage qui recouvrait son ventre pour le retenir. Ce dernier fit un bond acrobatique sur place puisque maintenu par le noble, et atterrit sur les cuisses de celui-ci. Le félin tenta encore de s'enfuir mais une longue écharpe blanche s'entortilla autour de lui et le ligota.

« Mwooonnn !! Protesta-t-il sans succès.

-Du calme, à moins que tu préfères la manière forte. C'est à toi de choisir. »

_Comment çà la manière forte ? Parce que l'écharpe c'est la manière douce ? Je préfère même pas imaginer l'autre alors. Bon je fais quoi moi ? Je reste sur ses genoux ? On dirait que j'ai pas le choix. Vivement qu'il me lâche que je puisse me sauver._

Le noble, ayant deviné les intentions de son subordonné le garda immobilisé toute l'après-midi pour être sûr de l'avoir à l'œil. Le capitaine Ukitake l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait du mal à regagner le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Mais de là à vouloir s'enfuir, il soupçonnait l'instinct félin pour de tels réflexes. Après avoir expliqué à Renji qu'il ne devait pas trop bouger parce que ses blessures n'étaient encore bien refermées, il retourna à ses dossiers.

_Alors là, je n'comprends plus rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il a voulut me tuer. Et là il me soigne. Nan mais, cherchez l'erreur. J'ai raté combien d'épisodes ? Bon, tant qu'il n'essaye pas de m'écharper, çà peut encore aller. Comment se débarrasse-t-on de cette stupide écharpe ? Peut-être en faisant çà et en tirant le bout par là et puis…_

« Renji ? Appela Byakuya une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Maou.

-Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de bouger.

-Rroouuu.

-Où est mon écharpe ?

-Rrroou.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Renji montra le tissu blanc en boule sur la chaise du bout de la patte. Le capitaine la récupéra et la posa sur le porte-manteau. Il continua à travailler sous le regard neutre du chat rouge assis sur une extrémité du bureau. Une heure se passa ainsi, silencieuse. Byakuya sursauta : deux pattes rouges venait d'attraper son pinceau.

« Renji ? Qu'est ce que…

-Miaou. »

Il comprit : il voulait juste s'amuser, rien de plus. Haussant les épaules, il laissa son ustensile en pâture à son lieutenant qui donnait de grands coups de pattes pour le faire rouler, si bien qu'il tomba par terre et roula sur le parquet, immédiatement poursuivi par un fauve rouge miniature. Amusé, le chef de clan fut légèrement surpris par la vitesse que pouvait atteindre un pinceau pour faire un tour complet de la pièce, surtout si l'objet en question était la future proie d'un chat. Malheureusement, Mayuri entra et cassa littéralement l'ambiance.

« Capitaine Kuchiki. Salua le scientifique. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de t'emprunter ton lieutenant pour quelques expérienc… Ouaille !!! »

Byakuya surpris car n'ayant pas encore dégainé Sebonsakura, baissa légèrement les yeux et vit son lieutenant qui venait de planter ses griffes sur la cuisse droite du nouveau venu et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

« Renji, soupira-t-il d'une voix trainante, lâche le capitaine Kurotsuchi. C'est un ordre.

-Mwôonn. Râla l'interpellé qui obéit quand même.

-Bien. Navré Capitaine mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Sauf si c'est pour lui rendre sa forme originelle.

-Tch ! Pesta Mayuri en tournant les talons avant d'éviter un nouveau coup de griffes.

-Très bien. Renji, viens ici. Et rends-moi mon pinceau.

-Miaou. »

Le félin attrapa l'outil entre ses deux mâchoires et lui rapporta presque docilement. A son grand étonnement, il reçut une légère caresse sur la tête.

Pas si désagréable que çà en fait.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, à part une nouvelle poursuite de Rikichi à travers tout le bâtiment parce qu'il avait marché sur la queue du chat. Face à cette scène, Byakuya se demandait s'il avait la même définition du terme « ne pas bouger » que Renji. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

_Bon, je m'ennuie ici. Il fait beau dehors. C'est abusé ! Quand lâchera-t-il sa paperasse ? Réfléchissons à un moyen de le faire bouger de son bureau…_

Le capitaine Kuchiki, pour changer, était assis à son bureau et remplissait ses dossiers sous le regard profondément ennuyé d'un Renji couché sur le bord de la fenêtre. Si l'un était parfaitement concentré sur son activité, ce n'était pas le cas du chat qui somnolait d'ennui. Cherchant un moyen de sortir son supérieur du QG, ce qui était digne de Mission Impossible, il observait distraitement sa main gauche qui pianotait sur le bureau quand il eut un « tilt ! ».

_J'ai trouvé !!_

Le félin se leva, s'étira, descendit de la fenêtre pour ensuite bondir sur le bureau et s'assoir à côté du capitaine.

_1__ère__ technique : feindre l'indifférence pour mettre la cible en confiance._

Il fit mine de s'intéresser à un pinceau posé entre une pile de feuilles et une autre pile de livres. Il joua à le faire rouler jusqu'à la « main-cible » et bondit dessus.

2ème technique : attaque surprise pour être sûr de réussir son coup.

Le noble écarquilla les yeux et cessa de bouger. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Renji venait de sauter sur sa main et la mordillait. Priant intérieurement pour sa mitaine continue de le protéger des canines pointues du félin, il reprit la lecture de son document.

_3__ème__ technique : attaque tout court._

Passant habilement une patte dans un des liens de la mitaine, le lieutenant réussit à défaire un nœud et tira rapidement le tissu. Le shinigami ne réagit pas, plongé dans sa lecture. Tirant encore un coup, la mitaine glissa habilement de la main et atterrit entre les mâchoires du subordonné qui appliqua la 4ème technique : la fuite avec la cible hors d'état de nuire.

Byakuya venait de remarquer quelque chose : il lui manquait une mitaine, la gauche plus exactement.

« Renji… » Commença-t-il mais trop tard : ce dernier avait déjà filé par la prote entrebâillée avec sa proie de tissu entre les dents. Le noble hésita : il voulait récupérer sa mitaine, mais il voulait aussi finir ce dossier. Un miaulement l'appela dans le couloir. Soupirant mentalement, il acheva de remplir sa feuille et se leva :

« Renji. Rends-moi cette mitaine.

-Mewwonn. »

_Viens la chercher !! _

Renji détala dans les couloirs, son capitaine à sa poursuite.

« Vous êtes sûre que çà va marcher ? Après tout, il est encore blessé et le capitaine Kuchiki a décidé de s'en occuper lui-même.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Isane, rassura Retsu en souriant. Il se remet très vite de ses blessures et mon collègue voulait quelque chose pour remédier à son hyperactivité. Même si personnellement je suis contre son avis, je lui ai quand même conseillé de le laisser se défouler de temps en temps. J'espère qu'il applique ce conseil. »

En effet, un peu plus loin, le chat rouge aux motifs noirs courait avec la mitaine de son supérieur qui tentait de le bloquer à coup de shumpô.

« Renji. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Rends-moi çà.

-Mewon !

_Viens la chercher._

-Technique n°1 d'emprisonnement… »

_Tricheur !! Vite dans le buisson ! _

Le félin esquiva le sort de kidô et entraina son poursuivant jusqu'en haut d'une colline dégagée qui surplombait un petit ruisseau. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, offrant un paysage magnifique. Satisfait, le lieutenant s'assit et lâcha sa proie qui tomba dans l'herbe.

_Pile à l'heure. Il faut maintenant qu'il ait l'idée de regarder le paysage._

« Miou ! »

Guidé par le miaulement, Byakuya trouva Renji tapi dans les hautes herbes. Etonné, il ramassa son objectif de tissu et le remit à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire, à sa main gauche.

« Pourquoi une telle course Lieutenant Abarai ?

-Rrrou-meooon ! »

Le chat pointa sa tête vers l'ouest, lui montrant ainsi le coucher de soleil. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à fixer le ciel embrasé avant que le noble se rende compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Il attrapa son subordonné par un bandage pour le prendre et rentrer au manoir en shumpô. Il constata que les bandes recouvrant le flanc droit étaient écarlates. La blessure s'était rouverte, sans doute à cause de cette course folle à travers tout le Seireitei. Tenant fermement son lieutenant qui n'osa pas bouger, peu habitué à une telle proximité, il disparut dans la nuit pour réapparaitre devant la grille de son manoir.

« Renji, ordonna-t-il une fois dans sa chambre. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens. »

Ne pas bouger ? C'était une expression inconnue au répertoire de notre shinigami rouge. Profitant de l'absence du chef de clan, il entreprit d'explorer méthodiquement la pièce. Se faufilant dans les moindres recoins, passant sous une grande armoire magnifiquement sculptée. Il dérangea une araignée qu'il poursuivit ensuite dans toute la chambre. La bestiole ne trouva son salut qu'en passant sous la porte qui stoppa brutalement le petit fauve dans un « Bonk ! » discret. Finalement, il s'assit sur le parquet et attendit sagement le retour du maître des lieux.

Celui-ci revint deux minutes plus tard, avec de quoi changer les bandages de son imprudent lieutenant. Surpris par son attitude qu'il qualifia de trop calme par rapport à d'habitude, il conclut que ce dernier avait sans doute compris la notion d'immobilité. Il procéda aux soins méticuleusement et le laissa se coucher sur un coussin. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il lisait, il entendit un son faible et rauque, rythmé par une respiration endormie. Il chercha des yeux l'origine de ce bruit puis sourit. Renji ronronnait en dormant, tout simplement. Ce qui lui valut une légère caresse entre les deux oreilles. Décidant lui-aussi de récupérer de sa journée, Byakuya bailla et partit se changer pour ensuite aller dormir.

Note : désolée si çà prend du temps, mais le lycée occupe une bonne partie de mon temps libre. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

_Allez debout !! Le soleil est levé !! Alleeezzz !!! Mais il va bouger ? Après il va encore râler parce qu'il s'est levé en retard. Debout debout !! Non toujours pas ? Bon tant pis. Technique ultime :_

« MMMIIIAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Renji bondit sur le lit toutes griffes dehors et s'attaqua aux pieds de son supérieur qui s'éveilla en sursaut. Ensuite, un oreiller habilement envoyé par ce dernier manqua de faire tomber le chat du lit qui riposta en sautant sur les genoux cette fois et en les mordillant. Le chef de clan en profita pour l'attraper et l'attirer vers lui. Après une lutte acharnée au corps à corps, Byakuya remporta la victoire en immobilisant les quatre pattes du félin d'une main et en le gardant contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Renji, c'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui. Je peux encore dormir un peu. »

_Ah bon ? Il aurait dû le dire. Je l'aurais laissé dormir._

« Rrroou.

-C'est pas grave. Mais bon puisque tu m'as réveillé. Autant en profiter, non ?

-Rrou ?

-Tu ne voulais pas chahuter toute à l'heure ? »

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Il a fumé ou quoi ? Il est rudement gentil. _

« Si je remporte cette manche, tu te tiens tranquille toute la journée.

-Miaou.

-Alors commençons. »

Une seconde partie de lutte débuta ; Mais cette fois, Renji était déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire et le capitaine mit plus de vingt minutes pour le maitriser une seconde fois. Comme d'habitude, il assura sa victoire après l'avoir ligoté avec son écharpe, ce qui ne dura que dix minutes : le temps pour le lieutenant de se libérer sans changer le bout de tissus en charpies.

Plus tard dans la journée, la capitaine Unohana lui apporta un objet pour calmer son subordonné : une balle rebondissante. Il haussa les sourcils en se demandant le taux d'efficacité d'une simple balle sur un félin hyperactif mais le sourire du médecin se faisait rassurant et il décida d'essayer pour voir. L'effet en fut presque miraculeux : ses pinceaux ne furent pas éparpillés dans tout le manoir de la journée tant Renji était occupé à courir après cet objet bondissant dans tout les couloirs de la demeure Kuchiki.

Face à la surprise de son collègue, Retsu sourit gentiment et s'amusa un peu de l'énergie débordante du chat rouge. Byakuya sembla se réveiller que quand il remarqua que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. C'était la vice-capitaine de la 12ème division.

« Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Sa voix glaciale claquait comme un fouet. Mais Nemu n'en montra rien (comme d'habitude d'ailleurs), et lui répondit de sa voix dénuée de sentiments :

« Capitaine Kuchiki. Maître Mayuri voudrait vous parler. Il dit que c'est urgent.

-… »

Commençant à regretter d'être sortis du lit, il suivit la fille à travers tout le Seireitei vers le terrible département scientifique, lieu maudit par tous les shinigamis et dont seuls les plus téméraires osaient s'y aventurer. Devant l'entrée du laboratoire, il respira un grand coup et s'assura d'avoir bien pris Sebonsakura avec lui. Ce ne fut qu'après cette dernière vérification qu'il daigna entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ikkaku et Yumichika passant par là entendirent quelques informations intéressantes et se hâtèrent de retourner à la 11ème division pour prévenir Yachiru qui passa le message à Hinamori qui informa Kira et Hisagi. Ces derniers décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en parler à Renji dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Mayuri souffla un grand coup : il avait eu beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui. Son collègue n'avait même pas dégainé, ce qui était un exploit dans l'enceinte du laboratoire. Tous les capitaines avaient dégainé au moins une fois dans cet endroit, à part Jushiro car Kyoraku faisait office de garde du corps dès que le scientifique franchissait la distance de sécurité (2m50 exactement selon ses calculs). Par contre, il lui semblait que le noble Kuchiki semblait légèrement attristé par la nouvelle.

« Tsst ! Pesta-t'il. Quelle connerie !! Maintenant au boulot. Nemu !! Viens ici !! »

« Tu sais où il se trouve ?

-Là maintenant non. Mais vu qu'il est toujours avec son capitaine, il est soit au manoir Kuchiki, soit à la 6ème division.

-Ou à la 11ème avec Ikkaku et Yumichika.

-Non, sinon ils nous auraient pas prévenus.

-Mouais. On commence par quoi ?

-Par rien : regarde devant toi, il est là. »

Shuhei et Izuru firent de grands signes à un certain félin rouge qui s'avançait vers eux en trottinant allègrement.

Un papier, une case cochée, une signature par-ci par-là, quelques mots griffonnés, un autre papier, encore une case cochée… Telles était la sérieuse activité du capitaine Kuchiki dans son bureau. Sa plie de feuille à remplir ne fit pas long feu et fut expédiée en moins de trois heures. Après il fallait entrainer les jeunes recrues pendant une heure. Supporter la réunion de capitaines de la semaine. Finalement, il avait abandonné son jour de congé et sa mauvaise humeur semblait affecter toute la division qui déserta le QG pour raisons de sécurité. Seul un chat noir osa s'aventurer dans le bâtiment pour taquiner le terrible capitaine sur son territoire (traduction : dans son bureau). Ce dernier fronça encore plus les sourcils et fixa l'intrus qui s'assit sur le bureau devant lui. Face au silence pesant dans la pièce, la conversation semblait mal partie.

« Alors Renji ? Demanda Hisagi en tapant dans le dos du chat qui s'écroula par terre dans un miaulement de protestation.

-Miaou.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Renchérit Kira en souriant légèrement.

-Rrou.

-Au fait tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ton capitaine ?

_C'est plutôt lui qui m'a mis dehors tout à l'heure._

-Miaou.

-Tu bois encore du saké ?

-Miaou.

_Comment çà encore ? Je n'en ai pas bu depuis au moins 15 jours. Et puis c'st mon capitaine, pas ma mère !! Heureusement d'ailleurs._

-Et tes blessures ? Cà va mieux ?

-Rrrroouu-mwoôônn.

_Oui, presque guéries._

-C'est cool ! S'exclama le lieutenant de la 9ème division. Dans deux semaines, tu vas pouvoir de nouveau te fritter avec nous !! Tu sais que çà me manque et à Kira aussi ?

-Rrrou ?

_Toi çà m'étonne que çà te manque, vu ton ancien capitaine. Bon, Izuru, on sait qu'il est un peu maso sur les bords alors ce n'est pas surprenant._

-Ouais, soupira le blond en fixant son verre de saké. Encore deux semaines et on pourra de nouveau s'amuser.

-Miaou ! »

Un peu plus loin, debout devant la fenêtre, Byakuya soupirait lui-aussi.

« Deux semaines, se dit-il, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Encore deux semaines et je récupère un lieutenant en état de service et bruyant. Mais… »

S'enfermant dans son silence, il songea à sa partie de lutte de ce matin et se dit qu'il devait encore en profiter pour ces semaines restantes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

« NII-SAMMAAA !!!! »

Byakuya soupira : Rukia venait de rentrer de mission depuis deux jours et déjà, le calme du manoir était sérieusement compromis. Et vu le hurlement, elle devait être face à une araignée. Il soupira une seconde fois : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger de sa place près de la cheminée pour une vulgaire bestiole. Renji releva la tête et descendit des genoux du capitaine pour aller voir le problème. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'araignée était dehors, poursuivie par un terrible fauve miniature que la jeune shinigamie attrapa dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin en remerciement. Au miaulement étranglé qui s'entendit, le grand frère sourit et comprit que sa sœur venait d'adopter le chat rouge.

Plus tard, il vit Rukia avec _son_ lieutenant sur l'épaule. Cette vue le rendit un peu jaloux mais il n'en montra rien. Pendant ce temps-là, sa petite sœur avait décidé de garder son « sauveur » avec lui toute la soirée, au grand mécontentement de Byakuya mais pas du félin rouge qui se disait que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait obtenir un gros plan de la poitrine de la petite Kuchiki sans subir la colère du grand frère hyper-protecteur. Quoique, là il se demandait comment se faire pardonner d'être resté avec elle plutôt que de revenir vers lui. Il se rassura en se disant que son capitaine serait satisfait avec un petit ronronnement et un rôle de chauffage miniature non polluant et économique sur les jambes où le ventre.

Comme prévu, il rejoignit son capitaine une fois Rukia endormie, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, et se frotta la tête contre sa main gauche. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le forcer à venir contre lui. Après avoir protesté, Renji comprit que c'était sa punition et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore reprit sa forme originelle parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il subirait pour un tel acte. Il se colla contre le torse du noble pour se faire pardonner et laissa échapper un son doux et rauque, rythmé par sa respiration et posa sa tête sur le bras droit avant de fermer les yeux. Bercé par le « ronron » du chat, le chef de clan se laissa aller au sommeil à son tour et serra son subordonné dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, les deux compères se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps, l'un par un retournement de Byakuya et ce dernier par un miaulement endormi qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda longuement Renji s'étirer avant de se décider à bouger du lit. Il était six heures, il avait le temps de se préparer.

« Renji.

-Rrou ?

-J'ai une mission aujourd'hui. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire d'irresponsabilité de la journée, c'est compris ?

-Miaou.

-Bien. »

_Bien ? Pourquoi bien ? Il me prend pour quoi ? Pour un chien obéissant ? Il est pas là aujourd'hui ? Cool ! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec mes potes et me défouler un peu._

Ikkaku et Yumichika chahutèrent avec lui toute la matinée. Toujours à mains nues, cela va de soi. Ensuite Yachiru l'attrapa avec pour objectif de lui accrocher un joli ruban rose bonbon autour du cou. Le 5ème siège hurla d'horreur du fait que le rose ne s'accordait pas avec le rouge et demanda à son ami d'approuver ses dires. Celui-ci se contenta d'éclater de rire et d'observer la scène jusqu'au bout.

En début d'après-midi, il rencontra Hisagi et Kira qui l'appelèrent à grands cris pour boire une coupe de saké avec eux e Matsumoto. Ce qu'il fit volontiers, tout comme le capitaine Kyoraku qui les rejoignit peu après. Là, il supporta sans broncher la claque dans le dos de la part de Shuhei, l'énorme câlin qui lui fit craquer les os made in Rangiku ainsi qu'un discours d'Izuru à la limite du coma éthylique. Il passa une joyeuse après-midi et décida d'attendre son capitaine près du portail officiel de la Soul Society, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

_Pourquoi ce maudit portail se situe là-haut et non en bas du Seireitei, là où tout le monde vit ? Phhhtt ! Vraiment pas de logique !_

Le Senkamon (c'est bien cette orthographe ?) se situait sur la colline du Sokyoku, avec ses longs escaliers à monter. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir voulu grimper mais il ne pouvait plus reculer : il en était à plus de la moitié.

_Allez ! Encore un effort ! J'y suis presque !!_

Après une pause de quelques minutes, Il traversa la forêt d'arbres morts au pas de course et s'arrêta à dix mètres du portail. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de son cher supérieur hiérarchique.


	10. Chapter 10

Byakuya : Désolé, chers lecteurs et lectrices, mais malgré mon Sebonsakura Kageyoshi et le Hihiô Zabimaru de Renji, l'auteur est toujours vivante.

Auteur : Et ouais. Les mauvaises herbes sont les plus dures à arracher ! ^^

Chapitre 10 :

Le portail interdimensionnel s'illumina et trois capitaines émergèrent de la lumière blanche. Il y avait Byakuya, sain et sauf, Hitsugaya et- Horreur !- Komamura !!

« WWAAOOUUFFFF !!!!! »

A l'aboiement qui venait de s'échapper, Renji comprit qu'il avait intérêt à courir, très vite.

Les deux autres capitaines regrettèrent de ne pas avoir de laisse pour retenir leur collègue occupé à poursuivre le chat rouge. Ce dernier trouvant un arbre mort pour refuge, il bondit de toutes ses forces et planta ses griffes dans la branche la plus basse et s'en servit d'appui afin de pouvoir atteindre celles plus hautes et ainsi échapper au renard géant. Hitsugaya décida d'agir et s'accrocha au col de kimono du capitaine de la septième division pour le tirer en arrière en maugréant :

« Couché !! Tout doux Komamura, tout doux ! Allez calme !! »

Le noble vit un bâton par terre et eut une idée :

« Sajin. »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit un chef de clan agiter un bout de bois au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à piaffer.

« Va chercher. »

Il lança le bâton aussi fort qu'il le put, oubliant le pauvre Toshirô toujours accroché au kimono qui n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher prise et…

« AAARRRRGGGGGGGG !!!!! »

… fit de l'équitation sur un capitaine-renard qui courrait après un vulgaire qui, attendez, tomba du haut de la colline du Sokyoku !! Et Komamura sauta également, entrainant un hurlement de terreur de la part du jeune capitaine. Byakuya soupira et se dirigea vers l'arbre où Renji était perché :

« Tu peux descendre maintenant. Il n'y a aucun danger. »

_Pas sûr ! Un accident est si vite arrivé de nos jours, surtout avec lui._

« Miaou !! »

Le félin descendit prudemment et sauta du tronc pour trottiner derrière son supérieur hiérarchique qui semblait légèrement fatigué pas sa mission. Avait-il combattu des Hollow, ou des Menos grande, ou plus ? Il avait hâte de savoir, mais allait-il avoir ces renseignements ? Ou allait-il subir le silence de plomb qu'il connaissait depuis toujours ?

Après une longue descente d'escaliers, le noble se retourna enfin vers son subordonné et se pencha vers lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? J'ai encore fait une connerie ? _

« Renji »

Le concerné leva les yeux et plongea son regard ambré dans les prunelles d'encre de Byakuya.

_C'est quoi cette lueur ? Il va finir par me foutre les jetons à force. _

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer jusqu'à ce que l'homme décide de soulever le chat de terre et de le garder dans ses bras ;

_Non, c'est pas réel, j'ai du fumé quelque chose, genre la moquette ou du maïs. Ou alors c'est lui qui débloque, à voir._

« Renji.

-Rrroouuuu ?

-… »

_J'aime l'éloquence de ce capitaine._

Apparemment, il n'avait rien à dire, car il gardait le silence. Le vice-capitaine posa sa tête sur le coude de son supérieur et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler au rythme de la marche du noble. Il aperçut Komamura indemne malgré la chute de la colline du Sokyoku avec un Hitsugaya traumatisé à vie toujours accroché au col du kimono. Amusé, il ronronna, ce qui étonna le capitaine Kuchiki. Etait-il heureux de le retrouver après une journée d'absence ? Il sourit à cette idée. Mais au fait, combien de temps restait-il déjà ? Il s'assombrit à cette pensée : trois jours.

« Mya ? »

Renji avait senti une aura de plus en plus sombre autour de Byakuya et se tordait le cou pour le regarder. Face aux deux yeux ambrés remplis d'inquiétude, l'expression du brun s'adoucît. Trois jours, et alors ? Raison de plus pour en profiter de ces moments ensembles.

Note : si c'est pourri, dîtes-le. Je ne mange personne.- se sauve en courant car Bya est dans le coin-


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : désolée pour mes longues absences, mais j'ai Renji, Byakuya et Komamura sur le dos. Alors… (Dégaine un katana avec une poignée rouge sang) …Griffe kuroryuu… (Le sabre devient un cimeterre à poignée noire avec la base de la lame rouge et l'extrémité noire. Un ruban écarlate long de plus de 2 mètres est attaché à la poignée.) … j'attends les réclamations. (Sourire sadique)

Chapitre 11 :

« Yo Renji ! Appela Shuhei en agitant la main. Tu viens ? On t'accompagne avec Kira. »

C'était le grand jour pour Renji. Il allait enfin reprendre sa véritable forme. Il rejoignit ses amis en trottinant. Son capitaine l'ignorant totalement depuis deux jours, il avait décidé d'y aller seul. Mais voyant les deux lieutenants, il fut rempli de joie. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul face au capitaine le plus cinglé du Seireitei. Encadré par les deux hommes, il prit son courage à deux pattes et se dirigea vers le département scientifique.

« Byakuya ! Claironna Ukitake dans le bureau du noble avec un sourire Email Diamant (Nan, je ne fais pas de pub !). Bâh. Il est où ton lieutenant ?

-Parti.

-Quoi ?! –son sourire avait disparu- Tu… Tu ne l'as pas accompagné au labo ?

-Non.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu as quand même vécu un moment avec lui ! Comment tu peux l'oublier ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Peut-être. Mais moi, quand un de mes subordonnés va voir Mayuri. Je l'accompagne ! Même Shunsui vient avec moi des moments !!

-Et bien allez l'accompagner.

-Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à toi. Comment peux-tu réagir comme çà ?! Tu n'as pas dit la même chose quand tu as failli le retrouver mort après avoir passé ta colère dessus !

-J'ai pris mes responsabilités pour cet acte. Je ne lui dois plus rien maintenant.

-Oh si. Siffla l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Tu lui en dois plus que tu ne le crois.

-Vous n'y connaissez rien Capitaine Ukitake.

-Rein ?! Ecoute-moi bien, Môssieur le Capitaine Kuchiki. Je sais exactement de quoi je parle. Et je sais aussi que lui ne te doit rien, sauf la vie si on enlève le fait que tu as voulu le tuer ! Es-tu si aveugle ? Ou bien tu refuses juste de voir cette évidence ?!

-Sortez.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

-Je ne me répéterais pas.

-Très bien. Je sors. Mais ne t'étonne pas s'il t'ignore comme tu le fais en ce moment. »

Le capitaine de la 13ème division claqua la porte, ce qui surprit les shinigamis alentours. Sifflant d'un air de chat furieux, il se dirigea vers la 8ème division en espérant rencontrer son ami, qui lui saurait le calmer.

Nanao, pour une fois, fut heureuse de laisser son supérieur seul avec son ami, surtout que l'ami en question était de très mauvaise humeur. Shunsui, confiant, fit un clin d'œil à sa lieutenant avant d'entrainer Jushiro vers un lieu tranquille où ils pourraient être seuls. Personne ne sut ce qu'il se passa ce jour-là entre les deux capitaines, même si l'association des Femmes Shinigamies a mené l'enquête pour savoir qui étaient les auteurs de ces bruits douteux provenant de derrière un bosquet.

Byakuya, quand à lui, était toujours penché sur son dossier, à la même page, (la même ligne, etc) ses yeux fixant un point un point fixe sans qu'aucune émotion ne se montre à travers son regard froid. Lentement, il redressa la tête et son regard vide parcouru la pièce.

« Renji. Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque douloureuse. Ren… »

Il se tût. Son lieutenant était parti. Et il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le reprendre.

Mayuri se frotta les mains : sa machine était prête, il pouvait commencer. Il fit signe à Renji de se placer à l'intérieur. Le félin s'avança avec prudence puis se jeta à l'eau. Une fois installé, il attendit que le scientifique mette sa machine en marche.

« Tu crois que çà va fonctionner ? Demanda Izuru à Shuhei.

-Il vaudrait mieux. Sinon le capitaine Kuchiki risquerait de se mettre en colère si l'expérience échouait.

-Tu crois ? Parce qu'il avait l'air de s'attacher à sa forme animale.

-Qu'il a manqué de tuer aussi. Tu n'étais pas là, mais j'étais suffisamment près pour voir et entendre la scène.

-Ah bon ? Mais il n'est pas mort, c'est le principal.

-Oui. Espérons qu'il le sera encore, après çà. »

Il y eu une forte détonation et une vive lumière dans le laboratoire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant qu'une vague de Reatsu rouge fasse exploser les fenêtres. Kira ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes d'Hisagi, qui l'avait attrapé par le col de son kimono et entrainé plus loin à l'aide du shumpô.

« Que… Merci Hisagi-san. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, occupé à surveiller ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Enfin, un bruit typique d'une machine qui s'effondrait se fit entendre. Mayuri, légèrement noirci, ouvrit la porte :

« Voilà votre collègue ! Maintenant, disparaissez ! »

Les deux lieutenants s'échangèrent un regard :

« Noann !

-Il…a réussi ?

-Trop bien !! Renji !!! »

L'interpellé leva la tête, le corps caché par une couverture. Ses cheveux détachés chutaient sur ses épaules, et son sourire carnassier répondit à Shuhei.

« Yeah ! Je suis de retour. Par contre, où est mon uniforme ?

-Ah. Remarqua Izuru, gêné. On n'en a pas pris. Mais si tu veux, on t'accompagne dans ton logement de fonction.

-D'accord »

Le shinigami rouge se leva et noua la couverture autour de sa taille, ses tatouages mettant sa musculature en valeur. Le blond eut étrangement chaud face au torse de son ami.

« Wow, Renji. Tout est redevenu comme avant ! Tes mains, tes oreilles, tes yeux, tout ! Un combat après ?

-Avec plaisir, Shuhei. »

Une heure plus tard, les deux shinigamis étaient lancés dans un combat joyeux, sous les acclamations d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika ainsi que de Matsumoto.

Auteur : Voilà ! Ah, attendez, je reviens : y'a Mayuri qui arrive.

Mayuri : J'ai des réclamations à faire. Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus présent que çà dans ta fic ? J'ai quand même joué un rôle important dans cette histoire !

Auteur : C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas un personnage principal de cette histoire. Alors n'essayapas de changer le programme.

Mayuri : Et si je te dissèque ?

Auteur : Oh, tu me prends par les sentiments (sourire de psychopathe).

Byakuya : L'imprudent, il vient de réveiller son côté sadique (regarde le scientifique et l'auteur se mettre en charpies).

Ikkaku : Ouais !! De la baston !!! Avec du sang en prime !!!


	12. Chapter 12

Mayuri (en mode shikai) : Alors tu as réfléchi à ma réclamation ?

Auteur (en mode shikai également) : Honnêtement… Non !

Mayuri : Quoi ?! Mais… J'ai… C'est grâce à moi que cette histoire s'est faite !

Auteur : La ferme ! Tu gènes la parution ! (se jette sur le scientifique avec son sabre)

Ukitake : Bon, on va profiter du combat entre ces deux-là pour mettre le chapitre.

Auteur : Hé mais non !

Ukitake : Retourne te battre, je laisse les lecteurs lire et je vais chercher une trousse de premiers secours. (esquive la chaussure envoyée par l'auteur et s'éloigne)

Chapitre 12 :

Byakuya eut un sursaut : devant lui se tenait, non plus le chat rouge, mais le fier lieutenant Abarai. Zanpakutot encore tâché de sang de sa dernière bagarre avec Ikkaku. Il se tenait droit dans le bureau du noble qui eut du mal à cacher sa surprise :

« Donc tu…

-Ouais, je pars en mission, une mission longue durée.

-Mais je n'en ai pas fait la demande.

-Non, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai faite. »

Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Il partait comme çà ? Sans autorisation ? Mais où va-t-on ?

« Pourquoi une telle demande ?

-J'en serais éternellement reconnaissant du fait de m'avoir recueilli le temps de mon… Problème. Mais il est temps pour moi de reprendre le service. Si je ne vais pas en mission, comment vais-je reprendre ma vraie force ?

-En t'entrainant ici.

-Désolé Capitaine, mais je pars dans une demi-heure. Mes camarades m'attendent.

-Renji. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de partir en mission ?

-Le capitaine Ukitake. »

Il sortit du bureau. Byakuya se sentit déprimé : l'avait-il perdu comme le disait Jushiro ? Ou bien… Non, il devait cesser d'y penser… Et réduire Ukitake en poussière.

Renji sauta sur Izuru, çà faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en mission ! Il en était fou de joie. Echangeant quelques coups avec Shuhei pour la forme, le trio traversa le portail interdimensionnel pour se retrouver dans le monde réel.

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs sentit un reatsu hostile et familier. Byakuya était dans les parages ! Il préféra rejoindre Kyoraku au plus vite. Qui sait, à deux, on est plus fort.

« Capitaine Ukitake. Lança une voix polaire en clouant sur place.

-Byakuya ! Tenta-t-il avec son habituel sourire Email Diamant. Comment vas-tu ?

-Comment as-tu osé envoyer MON lieutenant en mission longue durée SANS me demander mon avis ?

-C'est lui qui l'a demandé.

-Comment…

-Je t'avais prévenu Byakuya. Tu l'as méprisé pendant des mois, tu as voulu le tuer plus d'une fois, bon tu l'as sauvé mais en même temps t'avais pas le choix. Et pour finir, tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est normal qu'il veuille garder ses distances. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

-Je ne lui dois rien à ce roturier ! C'est plutôt lui qui a des dettes envers moi !

-Tu parles du fait qu'il ait vécu avec toi pendant ces quelques semaines ? C'est parce que tu l'as voulu. Sinon, il serait retourné à la 11ème division avec ses amis.

-Amis ? Des sauvages, tu veux dire. Des brutes épaisses qui ne pensent qu'au combat.

-Il vient de ce milieu, il faut donc le comprendre. Tu ne réussiras jamais à l'apprivoiser totalement. Il n'est pas fait pour vivre enfermé, il faut que tu t'y fasses. En attendant, tu pourrais me laisser aller voir Shunsui sans craindre une mort violente et douloureuse ? »

Le noble ne répondit pas. Il voulait sortir Sebonsakura, mais ses principes du genre « on-n'attaque-pas-un-malade-désarmé-c'est-pas-bien » l'en interdissaient. Furieux, il s'éloigna vers un terrain d'entrainement isolé où il pourrait sortir sa colère avant de reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Comme d'habitude, il alla dans son bureau, s'assit à sa place, et s'occupa de la paperasserie jusqu'à l'heure de l'entrainement des recrues. Il esquiva Kyoraku avec son regard moqueur qui semblait dire : « Jushiro t'avait prévenu ! Tu l'as pas écouté ! Tant pis pour toi. »

Pendant ce temps, le shinigami rouge hurlait de joie en trucidant Hollow sur Hollow avec ses amis.

« Comme au bon vieux temps !!!

-Du calme Renji. On a compris que t'étais content.

-Trop !! »

La troupe d'âmes déchues trucidée, le trio encore bien énervé jouèrent à s'échanger des coups de sabre sans intentions de blesser avant de retourner au refuge réservé aux shinigamis en mission.

Le capitaine acheva l'entrainement, il venait de pousser les plus jeunes recrues à bout. Ces derniers étaient à genoux sur le sable, haletants et peinant à se redresser. L'un d'eux tenta de se lever mais ses jambes tremblantes le firent retomber.

« Ah. Un qui a encore un peu de force à dépenser, remarqua le capitaine. Un dernier exercice pour l'achever et ma journée est terminée. »

Il se tourna vers la recrue encore en état de combattre.

« Debout. Et affrontez-moi. »

D'un ultime effort, le jeune shinigami se redressa et se mit en garde avec difficultés. En un coup, il serait mis hors d'état de nuire, mais Byakuya avait envie de jouer aujourd'hui. Il dégaina Sebonsakura et frappa le sabre de son adversaire avec violence. La lame vibra et le nouveau eut du mal à encaisser le coup. Un second le fit trembler davantage, les autres officiers s'échangèrent un regard : le capitaine s'amusait à le pousser hors de ses limites. Que voulait-il ? Le faire s'écrouler de fatigue ? Il semblait vouloir faire durer le combat le plus longtemps possible. Enchainant les attaques, il le força à reculer de quelques pas avant de lui mettre le sabre sur la gorge.

« Vous êtes mort »

La recrue retint son souffle, avant de prendre un coup qui le fit s'agenouiller. Un second l'envoya rouler au sol, puis le capitaine rengaina son arme avant de lancer un regard méprisant sur le vaincu. Rikichi, solidaire, se précipita vers ce dernier pour l'aider à se lever et regarda son supérieur s'éloigner avec sa fierté habituelle. Non vraiment, il était insaisissable, et personne ne pouvait savoir si on pouvait le comprendre.

Une fois au manoir, le noble soupira : c'était trop calme. Il ne voyait plus de félin rouge galoper à toute allure dans le dédale de couloirs. Il se plongea dans ses pensées et des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit en train de punir Mayuri après avoir découvert la transformation de son lieutenant, essayer de le convaincre de descendre d'un arbre pour X raisons… Il se revit également en train de libérer son Zanpakutot sur lui, à cause d'une crise de jalousie. Il se sentit légèrement honteux à cette pensée. Il aurait aimé savoir la durée exacte de la mission. Histoire de pouvoir torturer psycholiquement son ancien maître plus longtemps. Oh oui, il allait bien s'occuper pendant tout ce temps, et Ukitake allait souffrir.

Auteur : Phioouuu !! Ukitake ? T'as pas des pansements ?

Ukitake (grand sourire, une trousse de secours sous le bras) : J'arriiivvveee. Au fait, pourquoi je risque de me faire torturer par Byakuya ? J'aurais préféré être tranquille, moi.

Auteur : Je ne pouvais pas mettre Mayuri, il est actuellement en état liquide. Kenpachi m'a donné un coup de main, il a eu pitié de moi.

Ukitake : Ah bon ? En tout cas, débrouille-toi pour que je sois indemne de cette histoire.

Auteur : T'inquiète. Seul Kyoraku est autorisé à te faire quelquechose.

Ukitake : C'est plus rassurant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

« Tu crois qu'il faut le laisser comme çà ?

-J'en sais rien, moi. Il est dans cet état depuis qu'Abarai est parti en mission longue durée.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Donc depuis deux mois et demi, si je calcule bien.

-Oui. Depuis deux mois et demi il martyrise ses subordonnés. Il faudrait quand même faire quelque chose.

-Oui mais quoi ? »

Les discussions entre Kyoraku et Ukitake allaient de bon train. Les deux amis s'inquiétaient pour Byakuya qui semblait encore plus glacial que d'habitude. Les pauvres shinigamis étant terrorisés par leur supérieur, Jushiro avait décidé d'y réfléchir pour trouver une solution possible. Mais comme Shunsui le disait, le seul moyen pour arranger les choses était de faire revenir le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division. Mais l'homme à fleurs avait une autre préoccupation : le « glaçon ambulant » était dans les parages et il devait veiller à la sécurité de son petit ami. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le malade par le col de son kimono et le hissa sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner d'un shumpô sous les protestations du capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Fuyant l'aura polaire du noble, les shinigamis s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible, surtout ceux de la 4ème division, plus fragiles que les autres. Si bien qu'il marchait seul dans les ruelles désertes. Rukia étant encore à Karakura, il savait qu'il serait encore seul au manoir le soir, et il n'avait pas tellement l'envie de rentrer. Il se surprit à errer autour du terrain d'entrainement où Renji avait pour habitude de s'entrainer et de faire ses combats contre la 11ème division. Il n'aimait pas ces affrontements, mais au moins ils lui donnaient l'occasion de se désennuyer alors qu'il essayait d'échapper aux anciens de son clan. Il se fondait toujours dans l'obscurité des arbres pour admirer son lieutenant en plein effort, surtout quand les cheveux rouges étaient libérés de leur lien au milieu des batailles particulièrement violentes et sanglantes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'air sauvage de son subordonné et d'assister, impuissant, à la défaite des membres de la 11ème.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait personne sur ce terrain. Pas même quelques officiers adeptes d'entrainements nocturnes. Aucun doute pour le grand Kuchiki : ce terrain attendait ce fier shinigami rouge indomptable pour y accueillir ses combats, et défis plus ou moins dangereux, le dernier en date étant de se battre avec Ikkaku une nuit entière. Peut-être qu'à son retour de mission, il lui demanderait de l'affronter à cet endroit. Pour surpasser cette sauvagerie et la maitriser, chose jamais accomplie auparavant. Oui, il voulait apprivoiser son lieutenant, pas le briser, mais juste l'apprivoiser.

C'est sur ses pensées qu'il retourna à son domaine, songeur. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur son maitre pour le traumatiser, Shunsui y veillait personnellement. Et Mayuri se cloitrait dans ses quartiers dès qu'il sentait sa pression spirituelle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

Il attendit encore un mois. Une fin d'après midi, il eut la surprise de voir Hisagi discuter avec Ikkaku et Yumichika. Si ce lieutenant était là, çà voulait dire que –un micro-sourire apparut sur son visage- son subordonné était de retour. Il se dirigea donc vers sa division, espérant le trouver là.

« Rikichi. Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, sais-tu où se trouve le lieutenant Abarai ?

-Renji ? Il est rentré ? Pourquoi vous me demandez çà ?

-Pour rien, retournez à votre tâche. »

Si Rikichi ne savait pas où il se trouvait, c'est qu'il n'était pas passé à la division. Etant donné qu'il était son plus grand fan, le capitaine savait que s'il en voyait un, l'autre était dans un rayon de 3 mètres environ. C'était scientifiquement prouvé par le noble lui-même : Mayuri n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de la caserne depuis l'incident « Renji ». Déçu, il alla voir la 11ème division.

Là-bas, il distingua Ikkaku, Yumichika et Yachiru. Pas de tête rouge à l'horizon : encore raté. Il décida donc d'aller au terrain d'entrainement où son vice-capitaine avait l'habitude de s'entrainer ou de s'entretuer avec des amis. Là encore, il fit chou blanc. Las de parcourir le Seireitei pour rien, il se résigna à visiter le dernier endroit où il pourrait retrouver son subordonné : la 4ème division. Voyant que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, il disparut dans un shumpô.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la capitaine Unohana le guida vers une chambre de l'hôpital. Là-bas, il vit enfin son lieutenant, étendu sur un lit, le torse recouvert de bandages avec une perfusion au bras gauche. Il s'approcha pour mieux détailler les dégâts : des pansements sur les bras et le visage témoignaient de vilaines coupures. Pour l'instant, le shinigami semblait endormi, sa respiration discrète brisant le silence. Byakuya se tourna vers sa collègue :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-D'après le vice-capitaine Kira, il aurait affronté un arrancar trop fort pour le combattre seul. Il n'a pas écouté son ami, pour changer. Il a toujours été imprudent. Vous devriez lui apprendre à faire plus attention.

-Ce sera fait. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Bien, je suppose que je dois vous laisser. Je suis au bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Bien. »

La médecin sorti et ferma la porte. Les deux hommes étaient seuls dans la pièce. Le noble s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Ce mouvement réveilla le patient qui écarquilla les yeux à la vue du visiteur :

« Capitaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Chut. Souffla Byakuya en se penchant vers lui. Ne t'agite pas : tu ne ferais que raccourcir ton existence.

-Comment…

-Chut ! »

Le capitaine fit taire son subordonné décidemment trop bavard en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plus loin, Jushiro sourit : enfin quelque chose qui rendrait le « Glaçon » de meilleure humeur.

Auteur : Ouf ! Cà y est. Bientôt fini. Alors Renji. Content ?

Renji : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui se fait blesser ?

Auteur : Parce que j'aime bien te voir saigner.

Renji : Hein ?! Mais t'es pire que le capitaine Kurotsuchi !

Auteur : Dis pas çà ! Il va venir après !!

Renji : T'as peur de lui ?

Auteur : Nan. J'en ai juste marre de le voir et de l'entendre. La prochaine que je le vois, je teste mon Bankai.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Note : C'est mon premier lemon, alors soyez indulgents.

« Capitaine ? Interrogea Renji lorsque Byakuya eut décollé ses lèvres, lui permettant de reparler. Vous ne devriez pas…

-Depuis quand es-tu raisonnable, Renji ?

-Heu…

-Alors tais-toi. »

Le noble appuya ses dires et embrassa son subordonné une seconde fois, ses mains se promenant sur son corps à la recherche d'un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de bandages posés. Il se sépara à nouveau du shinigami rouge pour reprendre sa respiration et se glissa sous la couverture qui couvrait l'objet de ses désirs. Renji n'avait pas totalement compris la situation et tenta de résister un moment face à ces mains si pâles et en même temps si douces qui le faisaient frissonner. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face au traitement que lui réservait son supérieur, supérieur qui s'amusait maintenant à embrasser légèrement l'abdomen redessinant les muscles finement sculptés.

Byakuya était fou de désir. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour avoir ce corps si attirant à portée de main. Il observa d'un œil froid les pansements qui recouvraient le torse du plus jeune : ils gâchaient la vue splendide qu'il avait, mais il considéra cela comme problème minime. Le plus urgent étant de s'occuper de cette tension qui le faisait se sentir à l'endroit dans son hakama. Ecoutant les soupirs de son partenaire, il comprit qu'il pouvait aller plus loin et descendit plus bas avant de rencontrer un obstacle de tissu : le pantalon du patient. D'un geste rapide et précis, il dénoua ce vêtement et le fit lentement glisser. Il y était presque parvenu quand une main lui attrapa le menton et qu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne.

Renji s'était redressé en position assise, malgré ses blessures douloureuses. Il avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir, et de laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Remarquant son capitaine occupé à ôter le hakama, il se pencha vers lui et tendit sa main droite pour lui saisir le menton et l'embrasser avec fougue. Il sentit la surprise du brun face à cette initiative et en profitant pour s'approcher et retirer délicatement le haori blanc ainsi que de défaire la ceinture du kimono noir. La veste partit peu après rejoindre le manteau blanc et la ceinture. Les deux hommes étaient torses nus dans la pièce à présent. Le lieutenant décida de montrer que lui aussi avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine et lui caressa les épaules, passant sa langue dans son cou et arrachant des soupirs au plus vieux. Maintenant, il se dit que cet homme n'était pas seulement son supérieur hiérarchique, mais également son amant. Oui, il en était sûr à présent. Et une joie intense parcourut ses veines, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Byakuya l'avait gardé près de lui lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de chat, pourquoi il avait été aussi cruellement blessé une après-midi alors qu'il revenait de la 11ème division, et aussi pourquoi Ukitake avait l'air si soulagé de le voir de retour ici. Le noble, le glacial Kuchiki était amoureux !

Le Kuhiki en question essayait vainement de garder un minimum de raison sous les caresses du shinigami rouge pour la suite. Comprenant que ce serait très difficile, il se concentra sur la tâche qu'il voulait pour l'instant accomplir : enlever le hakama de son amant. Chose très délicate qu'il réussit brillamment. Il reprit le dessus sur son lieutenant en le forçant à se rallonger sur le lit et commença à retirer le sous-vêtement, dernier rempart qui protégeait le corps qu'il désirait. Impatient, il le fit le plus rapidement possible et se dévêtit lui-même, se sentant beaucoup moins à l'étroit sans son kimono.

Il retourna à l'assaut du corps de son amant, caressant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Renji se tortillait sous ses attentions, il en voulait plus mais n'osait le demander, craignant une mauvaise réaction du noble qui frottait son corps au sien. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit une main se poser sur son désir gorgé de sang. Les va-et-vient que Byakuya effectuait le fit se cambrer sur le lit d'hôpital. Le plus vieux estima donc qu'il était prêt. De toute façon, lui-même ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Le shinigami rouge étouffa un cri de douleur quand il sentit une intrusion en lui, son supérieur entreprit de caresser son torse pour l'aider à s'habituer. Finalement, le lieutenant bougea et ce fut le signal pour le brun qui enchaina les coups de reins. Bientôt la douleur laissa place à un plaisir sans précédent pour le roux qui eut de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris. Heureusement pour eux deux, Byakuya eut le réflexe de planquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas ameuter tout l'hôpital.

La seule personne à se douter de quelque chose fut le capitaine Unohana. Cette dernière sentait les perturbations de Reatsu des deux hauts-gradés de la sixième division. Cela la fit sourire : depuis le temps que ces deux-là se cherchaient…

Sous les mouvements de plus en plus rapides du capitaine, Renji fut très vite débordé et se redressa pour prendre son amant dans ses bras et s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, ses gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce ainsi que les halètements de son partenaire.

« Capitaine, je vais…

-Moi aussi »

Les deux corps se libérèrent dans un râle. Essoufflé, le noble croisa le regard de son subordonné et eut la surprise de voir des yeux de chat.

« Renji. Qu'est ce que… ?

-C'est normal, il parait. Quand je n'ai plus le contrôle sur mes émotions, mes yeux deviennent comme çà. »

Cette réponse soulagea l'ainé qui avait cru avoir rêvé. Il se reprit et embrassa longuement son homme aux yeux de félin :

« Je t'aime. »

Renji n'en crut pas ses oreilles : le noble, le glacial Kuchiki venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Alors qu'il n'y croyait même plus dans ses rêves les plus fous. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« Moi aussi… Byakuya. »

Le couple sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond, rendant à l'établissement son silence réglementaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Byakuya se réveillant et constata que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Que faire en attendant ? Il ne voulait pas se rendormir et s'assit sur le lit. Un bruit rauque rythmé par une respiration se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien un ronronnement qu'il écoutait. Une recherche de quelques secondes lui permit de trouver rapidement la solution : Renji. Il se rallongea contre son amant et enfoui son nez dans son cou qu'il sentit vibrer. Oui, c'était bien Renji qui ronronnait, et cela n'était pas près de le déranger, bien au contraire. Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ce son apaisant.

Plus tard, Ukitake ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir si Renji avait survécu à la visite de son capitaine et tomba sur les deux corps nu enlacés avec le drap qui, heureusement pour eux, cachait une grande partie de leur nudité. Heureux pour son ami, il ferma tout doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres.

Auteur : Voilà. Cette histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout malgré ma longue absence. A bientôt.


End file.
